Doran
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Doran is a Hero version of the Nightmare and a Special Forces Vehicle ( Heavy ). *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Cluster Bomb / Missile Cloud ***Damage Type : Area Damage ( ) ***Damage Per Round : 26,600 ( At Rank 40 ) ***Clip Size : 4 ***Fire Rate : 20 ( 2 / sec ) ***Reload : 20 ( 0.5 sec ) ***Splash Radius : 80 **Targets both Ground and Air **Large AoE Damage ***Small AoE per Projectile **Low Damage per Hit / Projectile **Move and Shoot capable **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Movement : **Very Slow Moving HERO Functions *''Doran'' provides a special Hero Buff known as Armor Of Faith. **The Armor of Faith provides the following beneficial Buff : ***Flat Armor Damage Reduction of 100 ( at maximum level ) **The Armor of Faith applies only to the following Special Forces : ***The Nightmare **The Armor of Faith does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Any other Special Forces Infantry, Aircraft or Vehicles including Doran himself. **Qualified Units must be within Doran's personal Area of Influence to receive his Buff. ***''Doran'' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of Doran. **Any Special Force Members under the influence of the Armor of Faith buff will display a special icon ( ). Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Doran was introduced via the Event Shop during the Operation: Aftermath ( Jan 21, 2016 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Doran'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *''Doran'' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *''Doran'' penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *''Doran'' is resistant to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. **Reduces the Shock duration by approximately 70% ( ). *''Doran'' is resistant to all Land Mines. **Reduces damage from all Land Mines by 60% ( ). ***A Shape Charge ( ) will produce damage equal to 16% of the Doran's Total Undamaged Health ***A Bouncing Betty ( ) will produce damage equal to 12% of the Doran's Total Undamaged Health ***A Claymore ( ) will produce damage equal to 8% of the Doran's Total Undamaged Health ***A Flatiron ( ) will produce damage equal to 4% of the Doran's Total Undamaged Health *''Doran's'' projectiles CANNOT be targeted by enemy units. *''Doran'' can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. **''Doran'' receives a 20% Bonus to Range vs these Units. *''Doran'' CANNOT target or fire upon Missile launched from the Missile Silo. *''Doran'' has the ability to Shoot on the Move. *''Doran'' is a Indirect Fire Weapon which does not require a Line of Sight path to its target. Trivia *'' '' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 16,962 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 27,111 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 40 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ??,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' is a **Special Forces Vehicle **Heavy Vehicle **Hero Unit **Game Character *''Doran'' takes 157 Gold ( ) to produce if the Player choose to Coin its production in the War Factory. *''Doran'' takes ??? Gold ( ) to upgrade from 0 vXP to Max Rank. *''Doran'' is the former Lead Engineer for the Corpus Rogue Faction. *''Doran'' was originally stated to cause the Corrosion ( ) Status Effect, however this was not the case upon release. *''Doran'' bears a resemblance to a real-life Russian Buratino. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 168, 168.turret & 168.dead'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Expert ) : 168.rare, 168.rare.turret & 168.rare.dead'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Vehicle introduced to be a Hero Unit'' - Doran **''First non-Infantry Hero Unit to be introduced'' - Doran **''First Vehicle introduced to also be a Game Character'' - Doran **''First Vehicle to be introduced without a vehicle icon.'' - Doran Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/07/16 ) - Operation: Aftermath - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List Gallery Doran-EventDescription.png|Event Description Operation: Aftermath Doran-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Doran-EventShopUnlnocked.png|Event Shop Unlock Doran-Aftermath-Wallpaper-1600x900.jpg|Event Wallpaper Operation: Aftermath 1600 x 900 Doran-LargePic.png|Large Pic Doran-Expert-LargePic.png|Large Pic Expert Video Navigation Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:A to Z Category:Tank